Help Me Sookie
by ak269
Summary: His maker is missing but he knows she can find him. She is a special friend with special powers, but will she help?
1. Chapter 1

Despite my attempts to woo her, she never gave in. She'd told me the first night we met that she wouldn't be able to ever be in a relationship with me. She'd come in to Fangtasia to investigate some local murders to help her brother. She made her way to me only after my child summoned her to me; my attempts at glamour had failed. After answering her questions, I talked her into sitting with me. It was the first real conversation I had had with a woman or a breather in centuries; it was light banter but her intelligence and wit showed. It was also the first time that a woman refused my advances; in a way it allowed me to be myself around her.

"_Who said anything about a relationship?" I asked smirking._

"_You are amusing. I like you Eric but I could never be with you. I am a one man kind of woman and I would expect any man of mine to reciprocate that respect. You're not that kind of man. Tell you what though, since I like you and I think you like me, we could be friends. Now, I can tell by the look on your face you are thinking about laughing, but don't. Let me extend the first branch of friendship, and then you can think on it and get back to me."_

I did not know then but I understand now that she knew all about my success in relationships by the sheer number of my conquests that were present in the bar thinking of me. After getting to know her, I understood why I would never stand a chance.

"_A branch of friendship; what could you possibly have to offer me?" I leered at her hoping to smell her arousal._

She laughed at my antics; a real out loud wonderful laugh.

"_See, there you go again. Seriously though, I'll share my secret with you. The reason I think I can help my brother is I can read minds. Vampires are like a blank space. I can feel the presence of your mind but get no sound from it; it is quite nice. I think I can help you too. The man in the ball cap is an under cover cop. Before you say you have no issues, save it, you're wrong because there is a young vampire named Terrance feeding off a man in the ladies room. Now, as in a normal friendship, I'll leave and end my visit because I understand you have some housework you need to attend to but you'll drop by and visit me soon so we can catch up."_

She winked at me and disappeared. I'd been unknowingly sitting next to a fairy and her secret was that she's a telepath. The absurdity of it had me laughing until bloody tears came from my eyes.

I did 'drop by' to catch up with her. I learned a lot about her and she learned some about me but we formed a very amicable friendship, one we still enjoy, and I hired her under contract to employ her telepathy. It was during contract negotiations I learned she was fae _royalty_. Needless to say that complicated some of my ever evolving plots but it did keep my queen from taking her as a pet or asset; the fae crown would have been all over her. Never the less, I highly value her as an asset to my area but even more so as a friend, she has proven herself loyal, inventive, intelligent, compassionate and fierce. There are very few I've counted as friend in my millennia but Sookie Stackhouse is very deserving of the title.

I have to call on that friendship today. Her contract specifically states she is under no obligation to travel out of state. All out of state offers are completely at her discretion. I have found she is very reluctant to travel. Apparently some asshole vampire has been stalking her for years but she has some type of magic that allows her to remain safe in Louisiana. I do not understand myself, I have never heard of such magic but I learned a long time ago to never doubt the fae.

My maker is missing. No one has seen him in nearly two weeks and I am feeling very strange things in our bond, or rather not feeling as he shut our bond down suddenly almost two weeks ago. His pain has leaked through a few times but not for long enough that I can use our bond to locate him. I need her help. I and the vampires of area 9 in Dallas Texas have been unable to even understand what happened to him.


	2. Chapter 2

He is such a flirt. If I am honest with myself, I will admit that I am extremely attracted to him, since the moment I saw him. Who wouldn't be attracted to him; I mean he _is _completely fuck-hot. It's just that I haven't been saving myself for some one night stand and there is nothing about Eric or the memories of every human woman present at Fangtasia, that first night I met Eric, that even might indicate he is capable of what I need and expect. To ask it of him would be like asking a cat to bark or a dog to meow.

His pursuit of me did lead us to a great friendship though. I have always been a little lonely especially in this realm. It had been even worse after Gran and Jason's deaths. Eric filled that void and gave me a new pursuit; using my telepathy to help others and for monetary gain. My telepathy has always been such a natural thing to me, it never occurred to me to capitalize on it financially. Grandfather has always provided far beyond my needs but it is nice to have something that is my very own.

After lots of negotiating we finally came to an agreement. I really do like to help people but it has taken me a few years to completely evade William Compton and I do not plan to run into him again. I first encountered him when I vacationed in California. He was staying at the same hotel as my cousin and I. He tailed me for two nights before I finally confronted him. He claimed to want to date me, to fall in love. Can you say crazy? When I stayed in New York for the holidays a few years ago he showed up at my hotel room Christmas Eve and tried to glamour me! He just shows up when I least expect him no matter which corner of the globe I travel.

I finally told Grandfather about him. He performed some sort of spell on me that would allow me to remain undetected in my homeland. In this case Louisiana counted as my homeland because of my long lineage there, our family farm there, and my close connections with nature there. As long as I remain in contact with Louisiana soil Compton could not track me and if he did locate me by some twist of fate I would be cloaked by nature. Grandfather has never been pleased with my decision to reside in this realm and having a crazy stalker did not help. He was, however, actually very pleased that I had created an agreement on my own terms with the vampires and he was pleased that Eric is my 'protector', as he calls it. He has said it often enough that I have no doubt should harm reach me, Eric Northman would be held accountable; Eric knows it too.

Between my experiences with William and fairies being vampire crack, I tend to limit my interactions with unfamiliar vampires directly. I do the work required of me with as few strangers, especially supes, present as possible and even they are under a gag order in reference to my skills. I'm always in Eric's presence, and then I leave as soon as my work is finished. Eric usually leaves with me but if he is unable to, then I inconspicuously pop back to Bon Temps. I have been able to help Eric catch an embezzler, several cells of drainers, numerous under cover FOTS agents, and two take over threats to Louisiana; all in just under a year, not to mention the underage drinkers, drug users, and V dealers that I have caught at Fangtasia while we're hanging out. Eric has asked me about traveling but I am afraid to. It really is unlike me to be held back by fear but I knew from the moment I met William that he would cause me great harm. I am never wrong about such impressions. His presence overwhelms me with a sense of foreboding. I really should trust Eric though. He has kept me safe and things have gone smoothly so far.

I formed a treasured friendship with him. He is a good man despite his callous exterior. We have talked about everything and nothing, sat and watched sitcoms together, sparred together, even a little torturing together; my telepathy combined with his ability to instill fear is a killer combination when pursuing information and throwing out the trash. He accepts me for who I am and likes the real me; I feel the same about him.

It is my great respect for him that has me in turmoil. He wants me to go to Dallas, Texas. I really have no choice, it is not just a matter that needs dealing with, a vampire is missing; a vampire very dear to Eric. It is his maker, Godric. I have never met him but he helped make Eric the vampire that he is and for that I am grateful.

Of course I told him I would, but he is not to leave my side. Even during his day rest; I will either be with him or I will pop back to Louisiana, period no exceptions, although popping such a long distance may be more than my magic can handle very often without exhausting myself. I can't help but feel this trip is big, either the beginning or the end.


	3. Chapter 3

I was supposed to go deal with punishing the fledgling but I did not have the heart for torture and Isabel offered in my stead. It was one of the few nights I was alone in the nest except for a few donors. All the other vampires that resided with me had other matters that night. I was secretly happy to have a few hours to myself. The donors would stay in their own rooms or their common room in the far upper east wing. I decided to feed, as it had been many weeks since I last had. Then I was going to go to the patio and lie near the pool and look at the stars. It was a favorite pastime, one I did not get to enjoy enough. The stars often answered my questions without my ever asking. Their ancient light guiding me to the conclusions I came to. I had only just left the donor when the numbness overcame me. I had never felt such a thing and then blackness followed by pain.

I woke on a silver lined table; pain radiated throughout my being and I felt shocking weakness. I quickly shut down the bond. I did not want Eric to share this pain and I did not want to lead him into a trap. I had no idea how I came to be here or how long I had been there. I still don't.

I am in a small cube of a room that is completely lined in silver. I am on a table in the center that is also lined in silver. My arms, ankles, thighs, and chest are strapped with silver cuffs to the table. I cannot move. I have not been so helpless since I was human. I have been melancholy lately and weary of my existence. My current predicament seems to support my notion that I am no longer cut out for this un-life.

The pain erases all sense I have. I am stuck in my own mind reliving each pain I faced since my turning. Each precise memory gives reason to the burning in my being. I hear no one, I see no one, I taste only my own ineptness and shame, and I feel only pain.

She agreed to go. I agreed to all her stipulations. She has a very far range with her telepathy. She will stay by me in my day rest at Godric's nest. The donors and pets will be moving around the house normally and she will be able to read them without danger to herself. Our contingency is always her popping out if things go unseemly but the two of us can handle most things that come our way. Sookie can be quite the warrioress. The first time I saw her fight I nearly got my own head sliced off so distracted and aroused was I by her performance. I try to limit those encounters less I lose my friend and telepath.

This trip is very scary for her because of some fuck wad William Compton. I have never met the vampire and he should pray I never do. Sookie has given me enough information to end him. Also, because we do not know what sort of problems we are dealing with, usually we come in to shed light on a situation then back out of it and let the others deal with the particulars.

We will arrive late tonight and retire early. Sookie does not wish to spend a great deal of time with strange vampires, especially when 'they're all upset' as she puts it. She has warmed to the vampires of my area and them to her but she has been coming to Fangtasia three nights a week and helping me with various problems for about a year.

She has done many kind things for the vampires of area 5 Louisiana that have surprised them and me. Sookie noticed Indira always eyed her fae opal and gold necklace. It is a truly rare work of art. The opal is a creamy orange with burst of red, yellow, amber, and bright orange, as if a fire burns inside. The colors and sparkles churn and swirl inside the stone. The gold shines with its own aura much like the fae themselves do and is warm like the sunshine it resembles. One night Sookie gave Indira a small plainly wrapped box and told her it was just a little something to brighten her night. Indira set it aside until the end of the night. I noticed though that she kept glancing at it through her shift at the bar. Sookie sought sleep hours ago, the bar had closed, the customers were gone, and clean-up was almost complete; Indira opened the package. Her eyes spilled bloody tears and she stared into the box with wonder; tired of waiting for her to speak I intruded. I had never received a 'present' before and I was intensely interested; the current idea of presents was not in practice during my human years and vampires do not give presents to each other. Indira looked her blood streaked face at me and finally spoke and turned the box to show me a necklace nearly identical to the one Sookie wore herself.

"_I do not understand. This is amazing; why would she give such a thing to me? What should I do Sheriff?" _she was truly perplexed. She must never have received a 'present' before either.

"_I think you should wear it."_

"_What does she want from me?"_

"_I do not believe she wants anything from you."_

"_What should I do about this? Surely I cannot just receive this with no recompensing."_

"_I believe you should say 'thank you', she would wish for no more."_

"_Truly?"_

"_Truly."_

I cease my musings just as I arrive at Sookie's home. She lives in the most remote back water place you can imagine yet it somehow fits her. The whole place is like a step into the past. Each generation of her family that lived here had left impressions behind. Sookie is no different as you can see her imprint everywhere. I get out of my black Escalade and speed to her door. She sensed me miles ago and opened the door before I knocked. She had few bags and was chatting in the language of the fairies on her cell phone. I loaded her bags while she finished speaking and she stepped off the porch, ending her call, just as I was closing the door.

We got in and headed down her drive. We looked at each other before we turned down Humming Bird Lane, "Here we go, all will be well. We will find my maker and I will be endlessly in your debt. I will not hear the end of this I am sure. Now stop your worrying, I hate to see those lines on your face. You'll be the only fairy to ever need botox." I was rewarded with her laughter and a smile shining from her face.


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived in Dallas by private jet and were greeted by Isabel and Ferrell as we departed the plane.

"Eric, I am glad you are here." Isabel offered.

"I wish it were under better circumstances. Isabel, Ferrell, this is Sookie. She will be helping locate and recover Godric. We will begin our investigation at dusk tomorrow night." They did not ask how she could help and I did not offer.

"Thank you. We are very restless about his disappearance. Please, get in. We will take you to our nest. We have arranged quarters for you as requested." Isabel gestured to the vehicle. I requested a light safe suite with a large bed and accommodations for a human to remain within during the day.

We arrived in less than thirty minutes and Eric and I were both surprised by the sheer numbers. Close to twenty area vampires are gathered at the nest. Our surprise must have shown. "Some have been here since he went missing. Others are here for your arrival." Isabel's tone lightened. "He spoke very highly of his only child, his viking, Erikir." She smiles at him.

When we enter it as if the music has been cut, everyone stops to stare at us. Eric nods to the crowd, takes my hand and escorts me down a long hall. Isabel, Farrell, and two other vampires follow us. Eric opens a door at the end of the hall and they enter and take seats around a large conference table.

"Does anyone have more to add than what we know already?" Eric began.

"No." Isabel states firmly. "We only know that he was here at sunset. I was only gone a few hours. Farrell was already here when I returned. He arrived only a few minutes before I did. He was not concerned over Godric's absence since everyone thought he was to be issuing a punishment that night. According to the donors he fed and left them shortly after I left to settle our affairs. There is a very narrow time frame for him to disappear. Perhaps 7:00pm to 9:00pm and quite conveniently all of our security cameras malfunctioned for this time period and other measures show no sign of entry into the nest, forced or otherwise until Farrell's return.."

"Very well. I will spend tomorrow night running my own investigation. Let us all meet back here in two night's time. I will have an opinion on a course of action by then. I know he still lives the bond is intact." All the vampires around the table seem to shudder in understanding. Eric does not make a big deal of Sookie's presence, her skills, or purpose for being here.

Eric and Sookie retire for the night in very luxurious quarters. They often let others believe they are together. It just makes things easier and protects Sookie from unwanted advances. At first Eric would take the floor but soon the two took comfort in the simple joy of cuddling. The first few times Eric attempted more but he soon settled for cuddling only and it was an indulgent comfort to them both.

They fell asleep in a heap.

Sookie woke, stretched, and then got ready for her day. She showered and dressed then sat near Eric on the bed. She relaxed and cast her mental net out. There were about a dozen minds buzzing around. Their thoughts ranged from personal hygiene to geometry. She filtered through each persons thoughts and flipped through there surface memories. She walked through their minds for several hours and when she was nearly complete she saw it. A roguishly handsome young looking vampire was being dragged through this nest unconscious. I follow this trail of thoughts. Isabel's face; it is her human. She refuses to turn him. He is angry. He conspires with the church. He drugs the donor he knows Isabel to favor. She is supposed to be home alone with him. She will feed from the donor because he is angry at her. She will be poisoned. He had already programmed the video interruption weeks ago no one would ever suspect him. He will take her to the church. They will sacrifice her on Easter morning services. Something goes wrong. Isabel leaves. Godric drinks from the donor. He never drinks from them. Don't waste opportunity. Take Godric instead. I am brought from my trance by Eric shaking me. My face is wet I have been crying. I lunge into his arms and cry, so much cruelty.

"Sshh. Shh. Your tears make me weak. Tell me what has upset you so. What have you discovered?" Eric rocks me in his lap, stroking my back.

"FOTs have him. I do not know where he is being held, in their Dallas compound most likely, and I could not sense if there are other plots or traps planned. We should get close to their church tonight. I will be able to listen in; we should be able to get enough to make a plan. If we are lucky I will be able to locate him and pop him out then we will not have to enter the vile '_christian_ church' at all."

"How did this happen?"

I recount what I gleaned from Hugo's mind. Eric is furious. We decide to deal with Hugo and his handiwork after we recover Godric. Since no one here knows about me then no one will think we have learned any more than they have by now, so this gives us this night at least to work on our own.

Eric dresses and he flies us to a woody outcropping edging a field that borders the behemoth church's parking lot. I sit down and let my mind expand. It is jilting at first to open myself to so many minds. Eric interrupts me before I can begin my reading. "Is he in there?"

"I am not certain yet. Give me just a few minutes Eric."

I focus back on the minds in the church. They are very excited. They are having a lock in tonight to celebrate their capture of a vampire. Their pastor is very happy they spent the money to build the silver level in the basement of the compound. They will hear a guest speaker explain how to best kill or subdue vampires. I pushed my disgust aside and followed the thoughts about the silver level. Pictures; everything is silver. Doors, walls, tables, all silver. Only church pastor and reverend Newlin can access level; pastor too afraid to go down there. Dear Lord, he has been down there alone and surrounded by silver for two weeks.

Eric hears my heart rate pick up and smells my tears before my traitor eyes let them escape. "Sookie, what is it? Tell me."

I cannot let him know. He will rush into rescue and kill everyone. The fall out would be horrendous though it may seem worth it in this moment. "Eric do you trust me?"

"Why?"

"No why's Eric. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Good. I am going in. I have located him. I will bring him to the room we stayed in last night." Eric looks at me strangely.

"We can seek retribution at a later time. He will need blood; lots of blood, Eric. Be ready. You have approximately ten minutes; make the others believe we are in the room with you; I'd hate to have to explain myself to everyone so early in our visit."

Her words were sinking into my mind and they felt sour and wrong. I did not want to believe them yet my body rushed with urgency to complete the task she had given me. In that moment I knew I loved her. She may never love me as I love her but she would always have my heart. It registered with my undead heart what my mind refused to comprehend. She was saving me and my maker from his fallen state and avoiding a potential media nightmare. She was keeping hurt from me, saving me from myself, and saving my maker; a debt I would forever endeavor to repay.

I rushed back to the nest and glammoured three donors into sitting in my room. I filled the mini fridge from the main kitchen with two dozen Royalty blends. I glammoured another donor into believing she had seen Godric in my quarters and that he sent her to tell Isabel to have every area vampire in his area here at this location, one hour after sunset tomorrow night and that he would speak with her then as well; not the usual task for a blood bag but it would suffice for tonight, besides, the others were not here now so no one will notice _how_ Godric returned. I locked down my room after my preparations were complete. I did not want any vamps scenting her and losing control after Sookie returned with my maker. She is able to control her scent, unless she is using her magic for other things like teleporting, which is one of the reasons she limits her use of it around vamps but this situation called for her specific talents.


	5. Chapter 5

A star had entered my vision lighting the darkness that paralyzed me. The softest, gentlest southern voice danced through my fog. Whispered promises were a balm to my seared soul. "I am here to help you handsome one. You have been hurt; I'm going to take you home." I felt something. I had felt nothing in what seemed an eternity, something wet. Wet drops continued to pelt me. Is it rain? My mind whirled and bounced conceiving of this possibility. No, it could not be rain. I was damned to wither in a silver box. The burning had lessoned. The burning had lessoned and it was raining, then the voice again, that soft melodic voice. The voice started humming, it was soothing. The notes reached into me and stroked, softly. The melody spread through me erasing the burning and lifting the fog. I opened my eyes. I am still in the metal box, the restraints are gone but I am very weak, and someone is here now. An angel is before me, straddling me, crying.

"I am going to have to be very close to get you out of here." She wraps herself around me.

"Hang on." She whispers then I feel like I am being sucked through a whirlpool.

I am pulled strangely but am wrapped in her warm body. Her light and scent are so incredible my two thousand years of practiced control shatters and I bite into her neck. I can never adequately describe the magic that is her. My desire and need spins further from when I feel her relax and surrender to me. MINE!

POP she appears straddling my maker on my bed. It takes me a moment to understand several things including Sookie's scent is heavy in the air and my maker has her by the neck! I have never watched something so erotic to me. Godric held her close with one arm stretched across her lower back, his legs wrapped up in hers, and his left hand gripped her hair at the scalp; only sounds of pleasure rumbled through him, Sookie is silent. I approach them to get a better look; I am barred by my maker's will from coming any closer. Godric growls and rolls; situating himself above Sookie. I take one step back to see how this would play out. My maker had never been particularly interested in anyone before and I was very curious of his reaction at this point and Sookie's as well, as far as I knew she'd never been bitten and it did not seem to agree with her.

Godric finally notices Sookie's unconscious state. He kisses her lightly across the face and bites into his wrist. He holds her mouth open with one hand and shares his ancient elixir with the other. I am the only one I know him to have shared blood with. He has started a bond with her and without her knowledge. This is going to go over like a lead balloon. She chokes for a moment then instinct takes over and she begins to swallow. A bright glow begins to grow around the pair, then the light explodes and the two are cast apart.

Godric picks himself up from the floor opposite the bed, dusts debris from the injured wall off himself, and then zips to Sookie's side. She is unconscious, still looking like a sleeping goddess against the head of my bed. Her hair is splayed out in a golden halo, her skin is rosy and faintly flushed, her lips are swollen with unshed kisses, her clothing is slightly rumpled clinging to her ample curves, and her scent holds us both captive.

The awe we feel for her distracts my maker and his will relents allowing me to edge closer. Reality strikes a moment before I speak. "What have you done?" My maker has just exchanged blood with the royal heir and princess of the fae, granddaughter to Niall Brigant, Prince of Faery

Godric turns to look at me confused but smiling wickedly and widely. "The gods sent an angel to rescue me. I am keeping her." He turns back to her assuming his explanation says it all.

"Master, please forgive me. She is very special; she is my friend and associate; she agreed to help me rescue you. She is Princess Sookie Brigant of the sky fae, and famed Louisiana Telepath. Master, I am scared. Sookie has always been afraid of something like this, she is a trusted friend, and her grandfather the prince of fae, Niall Brigant bound me by word and contract to keep her safe.

"Princess Sookie." My maker said her name as if tasting it. He knelt before her and took her hand. He looked at her as he bent his head to her hand. He inhaled deeply of her wrist then softly kissed the back of her hand. "I find I am deeply in her debt. She is MINE! I shall not let her go instead I will spend eternity repaying my debt." He continued to gaze at her and spoke with all sincerity and a passion I had never known my maker to possess.

I could feel the questions bubbling in the bond I shared with my maker; his will compelled me to speak. "I met her about a year ago. She came into my bar to bargain with me. Her brother was in some trouble and she wanted some information. She was raised in this realm, for a time, on a farm in a small town near Shreveport; a beautiful place really; a big old farm house surrounded by nearly one hundred acres of wooded land. The whole place feels of magic. She explained that she was a half-fairy but with a spark brighter than any full blooded fae and a telepath. I also learned she is the only living descendant of Niall's to have the spark necessary to rule in Faery, though she does not wish to rule and there are many that do not want a half-blood on the throne. Niall believes she will do what she must when she must, and his people will accept her when the time comes and he is probably right. I tried to claim her and bring her to my side but she laughed at my attempts. I can be myself with her master, and she accepts me. We became close friends and we formed a contract with the help of her grandfather and Cataliades. She is loyal only to me in our world and works solely at my discretion and her own occasionally. She is paid well and protected by me. She has were day guards and she spends most evenings in my company or with one of the vamps from my area, whom she has also won over. They adore her, they know she is 'other' but not what specifically, just very special. She is kind to them and treats them no different than she treats fairies, humans, witches, or weres. She is a very powerful telepath and fairy. I do not believe I have seen all that she is capable of. She is very brave but she does fear traveling. Apparently there is a vampire that stalks her." Godric growls but does not look away from her. "Her grandfather placed some magic on her that makes her undetectable to him in the state of Louisiana. Whenever she works in my area I require the work be done in my bar and I am with her during all assignments. She is protected very well then. She has the liberty to refuse any out of state offers. Many times I am able to convince the needy party to travel to Louisiana. They do not know of her talents before arriving; they have been told, probably by a friend that I can help them and they seek me out. If we can help them without putting Sookie at risk then we do. They only know, if they know, after we have helped them. Then they are under contract not to reveal her secrets. She has refused all offers out of state except this one. I explained my personal connection to this request and she accepted without thought." I pause to wonder if she will wake angry with me and untrusting of me; I failed to keep her safe.

"How did she do it?" I know he is referring to this whole thing.

"She used her telepathy to listen to the minds of the humans present in the nest during the day. She found out about Hugo's treachery and was in tears when I woke. She discovered that he has bugged the nest in all vampire meeting areas, drugged the donors that night hoping to capture Isabel because she refused to turn him, instead he got you and you were to be tortured and sacrificed by the local Fellowship. We decided to stake out the Fellowship and see what she could discover with her telepathy at close range to the church. She registered your mind after only a few minutes and began crying again. She is not able to read vampires but she somehow knew what kind of trouble you were in. She is able to teleport others with her but it drains her and she is unable to keep her scent blocked when using her magic. She sent me here to prepare for your arrival" I point to the three glammoured donors sitting on the couch "and teleported in to get you and here you are. You glowed you know, when you were exchanging blood, did you see it?"

"No I did not see it but I felt it. We connected on very deep level during the exchange my child. I know some of her memories, some of her wishes and desires. I know that she cares for you. I know that she is attracted to me. I saw myself through her eyes. I do not understand all that has taken place. We shall remain here tonight and address my area tomorrow night."

Godric crawled into bed next to Sookie and curled around her. I sent the glammoured donors away then slowly disrobed and slid into the same position and was relieved when my maker did not prevent me.


	6. Chapter 6

When I wake I find Godric wrapped around Sookie, completing the second exchange. WTF! She is not yet awake. And this worries me as well. His wrist heals after slowly dripping blood into her parted lips. She is starting to rouse and licking her lips. Godric strikes. He bites into her chest just above her exposed cleavage. She jolts awake. She looks around confused for a moment, then looks at Godric. He is still wrapped around her and stroking her stomach now, he pulls away from her chest, his bite marks healed by his blood coursing through her. They look into each others eyes for a moment then Godric smiles and kisses her, being gentle and slow.

"You have saved me my angel. Now I am yours as you are mine. I shall spend eternity earning this gift. The bonding has begun but there is much more than blood between us, I know you feel it too. There is much to deal with this night." Godric sat up, still touching her, and spoke softly but commandingly. "Please accompany me. I do not want to be separated from you. We can discuss whatever you wish after business has been attended to." Godric held his hand out to her. Sookie sat up and looked to me unsure for a moment, turned and looked into Godric's eyes once more then placed her dainty hand into Godric's. He raised her hand and kissed it. "Come, then angel, we must get ready." Much to my amazement she followed him, still holding his hand, and not only entered the bathroom with my maker but preceded to shower and change in his presence. The two of them emerge looking stunning a short time later.

The assembled group gave us a wide berth. Godric sits in an oversized comfortable leather chair; he still holds Sookie's hand and uses it to guide her to sit beside him. It is a snug fit but I can tell neither is bothered by it. Sookie seems to be thoughtful and oddly docile; no doubt questioning her own reactions to my maker, as am I. Godric holds her hand in his lap now and is using his other hand to gently stroke up and down her arm. I stand near them, towering over them. I am split between my thoughts of the situation with the FOTS and my maker and the situation with Sookie and my maker.

Godric uncaps his age; his ancient essence thickens the air and the increased pressure in the room forces everyone present to their knees. Sookie is unaffected. He does not speak for several minutes allowing silence and his influence to penetrate those gathered.

"I am returned to you only due to the two at my side. We have been betrayed in the most awful of ways. Trust is an amazing and valuable gift. One among you has abused that gift. Isabel and Hugo come forward." Several gasps were heard. "Isabel this man beside you is angry that you will not change him. He plotted to drug you using our donors and take you to the Fellowship where they would torture you and sacrifice you. Fortunately for you I drank the poison intended for you; one as young as you would not have survived to their intended end." Isabel sobs loudly and Hugo passes out.

Godric looks to Stan. "Stan, directly after this meeting, you are to give each donor $5000, make accommodations for them at the Red Orchid, and glamour them into believing they have just finished a vacation and will now be returning to their family homes, they are to have no ill will towards vampires but neither will they wish to live as donors." Godric pauses and looks around the room, "A stagnant food source gave the Fellowship and this betrayer an opportunity to bring us harm. I will no longer house donors and I recommend you do not either."

My maker makes eye contact with several of the vampires that kneel before him. "Be cautious children. More than two millennia and there is still room for error. This location is compromised. You will all be contacted with information on a new meeting place, no humans will be welcome their. Stay away from the Fellowship. I suspect they have a vampire in their congregation." You can feel the shock in the room. "They know more than they should about us. More than even horrible Hugo here, could have told them, so be wary of new faces or 'out of the ordinary'. Report anything you notice immediately."

"Isabel you will either behead or drain this traitor. You will do so now, and then you will make accommodations for our nest at Red Orchid. When we leave here this night we will not return; this location is dead. We will discuss your punishment at a later time."

"I do not wish to have his unfaithful blood mixed with my own." She stood, grabbed a sword from above the fireplace, and sliced his head right from his shoulders. This signaled the end of the meeting.

Many vampires flee but many others stay to finish their night's affairs. I move in front of the chair and kneel down again to be eye level with my maker. Before I can speak though, I am frozen in place by Sookie's slipping control of her scent and the look of fear on her face. Godric and I followed Sookie's line of sight. A slim Dark haired vampire of no great looks approaches us with a smug look on his face. The closer he gets the more tangible Sookie's fear becomes.

"Sookie, Sookie.." I tried getting her attention. Godric moved his lips close to her ear. I do not know what he said but she whipped her head from the strange vampire to stare at my maker. She threw her arms around his neck and squeaked out "IT'S HIM!"

Godric's infinite will flares again as he cuts his own neck with his nail and gently guides her trembling lips to his offering, then bites into her sweet neck; my maker's raging will forces me back to a non-threatening distance, I remain kneeling unable to look away or understand but completely entranced and seduced by the act taking place in front of me, every other vampire in the room feels the same. Godric has never been one for public feeding this is very out of character. Then it clicks the third exchange! A globe of ethereal golden light surrounds the pair and grows in size and brightness as the exchange continues. Sookie's head falls back and she releases one piercing scream of pleasure…then…her eyes flash bright blue and she passes out. I am still staring as is everyone else. William Compton, I have deduced by now, is held a few feet behind me. Godric caresses her tenderly and speaks softly to her. She wakes and looks into his eyes. They seem to be having their own conversation with no words.

The two pull away from each other with tender caresses, gentle words, and soft kisses. Godric presses her for one more kiss. She blushes brightly and looks away. Godric lifts her chin to meet his gaze; the two sit looking into each others eyes for several minutes. It still appears as if they are having a silent conversation. Others may not notice the subtle nuances of Sookie and Godric's gestures, but I do! Godric's will is lessoning but it is still here. I notice that William still is affected but I stand as do a few others but no one leaves; we are all still mesmerized over the scene before us. Sookie's scent was revealed just before and during the exchange but Godric's will held everyone back. Now that the blood is gone we have regained our senses, however many vampires present have identified Sookie as fae or at least not human. We knew that word would get out eventually; we just did not want to advertise it.

Godric stands with the authority over two thousand years have given him. He turns to Sookie and raises her hand that he has never let go of and kisses the back of it gently. He looks into her eyes, winks at her, places her hand in her lap reverently, and then he turns with wrath in his eyes. Two young vampires present cower on their knees, heads bowed to the floor to avoid the ancient one's fury. His eyes, his energy, and his control do little to contain the storm obviously brewing inside. "Farrell, detain Mr. Compton. Take him to our '_special accommodations_'. Search his person, property, and history. I want to know everything about him. Ensure escape alone or with help is impossible. Failure in this task is fatal." Farrell's eyes widened along with many others; Godric's orders were rarely so intense. Godric spent the first two thirds of his vampire existence painted in blood and was known to most as '_Death_'. Many centuries have past since I last saw the cold animal inside.

Godric stepped to the side of the chair Sookie still sat in and lifted her hands as if to help her up. She stood beside him, her embarrassment burning brightly on her cheeks. Godric kissed her forehead and continued to hold her hand. "You that are still present this late night have the pleasure of being introduced to this exquisite creature, my newly bonded mate, Princess Sookie Brigant of the Fae." So much for keeping things hush-hush.


	7. Chapter 7

When I appear in the silver cell I am overcome with emotion. I can see the inner struggle this willful vampire holds inside. The pain and agony should have long ago driven him mad but he holds himself apart from this place and the torture the FOTS have inflicted. It hurts me that I must bring him back from the relief he has fought so hard to maintain. I need him to be in his own mind when I release him and teleport him back to his nest. I decide straddling him is the safest way, then I have the drop on him should he decide to act up.

I move slowly up his body, removing restraints as I go. I can feel his agony as the silver restraints pull flesh and tissue with them as I remove them; I can only hum an old healing hymn as I work and I pray it brings him some comfort. By the time I get to the last one across his chest I am crying. The cruelty is just awful and my heart stirs with the tingly beginnings of unprecedented feelings. I caress him, pull myself closer to him, and speak gently to him. Life sparks in his gorgeous grey eyes and I can almost feel him returning to himself; I pop quickly.

F&^k! He's got me. I have been so careful, I never thought it would end…..but this isn't the end. He won't kill me. I feel certain this is just the beginning. Darkness takes me.

Hours later, in the silence of a dark room, I am startled awake. There is a vampire at my breast. There is a sweet taste in my mouth, delicious but I cannot place it. In fact how did I come to be here? Why am I still here? Frac! I need to go.

_Oh, sweet Sookie, I can't allow you to go. You are an angel and I intend to keep you. I have faith no god would be as cruel as to put you in my life and then take you away. I have searched many lifetimes to find you and in my near final death, you come to me._

_My, he has a way with words. How is it I want to kiss him instead of pop right out of here?_

_It might be the blood I gave you and the bond we have started._

"You have saved me my angel. Now I am yours as you are mine. I shall spend eternity earning this gift. The bonding has begun but there is much more than blood between us, I know you feel it too. There is much to deal with this night." Godric sits up, still touching me and speaks softly. I panic for a moment that means I 'heard' the stuff he said before, and he heard me. His thoughts entered my mind once again. _That is the way with bonded mates, angel, now come._ "Please accompany me. I do not want to be separated from you. We can discuss whatever you wish after business has been attended to." Godric speaks aloud and holds his hand out to me. I look to Eric for reassurance but he is as gobsmacked as I am. I put my hand in his. He raised my hand and kissed it sending warmth tingling up my arm. "Come, then angel, we must get ready."

I cannot help but follow him. I am drawn to him, it is magnetic. He leads me to the bathroom. I am nervous, I've never had feelings like this before and I've certainly never bathed with a man before.

_Shh. Calm yourself, my angel, I will not take your innocence. We shall only clean ourselves and dress._

_I have never done this!_

_You are scared?_

_Actually, more worried that I am not scared._

_It is further proof that you are mine._

_Hhhm. When he says that I feel all tingly but when Compton says it I feel creeped out._

_Who is this Compton, your mind turned dark and fearful when you thought of him and why would he call you 'his'?_

I am surprised he saw that but I do not question that now. I show Godric my encounters with the strange vampire. I somehow expected an adverse response. He growled deep in his chest and pulled me closer. He shouted in my mind; _MINE!_

His possessiveness was not unwelcome. I felt oddly aroused at his display of dominance. Yum! I want him. He must have felt or sensed my arousal because his hands began doing amazing things. It took a little longer than necessary to get ready but we managed to stumble out of the bathroom well put together and much more knowledgeable about each others bodies.

There are approximately100 vampires in attendance. The vampires part like the Red Sea for Moses when we enter the room. As Godric seats us in a large comfortable chair at the front of the room, many vampires kneel in respect. If respect did not bring them to their knees then Godric's power did. I could feel it like a warm blanket around me but it did not press down on or weaken me.

It is easy to understand how so many respect him and how he has managed to live so long. He is very intelligent, commanding, and concise. I lull into my thoughts and try to understand what has occurred between him and me. The meeting ends and Eric approaches but as he kneels down in front of us I see something over his shoulder. I turn away and nuzzle into Godric's neck. _William Compton. How? How does he find me? I don't want to leave Godric but…._

_You are mine. You will be going no where. Say yes. Say you want to be mine._

_I do. _"It's him!" I squeak out for Eric's benefit.

_Then drink, sweet Sookie._ And as I do, without hesitation, everything else falls away.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not know how I got my self bonded to a two thousand year old vampire and I am not sure I care. I don't know which is scarier either the act itself or my lack of concern. Just looking at him creates a tornado of emotions. I could weep over his beauty and strength. His touch and his voice can equally send shivers or flames through me. Yet I have not known him a whole 24 hours. It feels good, right; I feel complete, content. My intuition has never failed me and I will follow it for now; I can always 'pop' if there is danger. His arms tighten around me as if he heard my thought.

Godric decided it was unacceptable to stay at the hotel so we stayed in one of his homes in Dallas. I am wrapped in his arms now. We lay snuggled together but currently lost in our own thoughts. He wanted to question William but would not leave my side but neither would he have me near William, so he sent Eric to discover what he can. I slip into slumber as my mind tries to understand what my heart has already accepted.

My angel lay peacefully in my arms trying to understand what is happening. I am in awe of her self control. Many people, human or supernatural, tend to rage against what they do not understand or wish to accept, yet she calmly analyzes all that has happened, all she has felt, and all she has done. I can feel her turmoil lesson as she falls asleep.

My emotions are no less tumultuous. My feelings are like an exposed nerve; after going so long without use I am finding this to be an emotional exercise but I like it. The whole experience makes everything brand new to me and that is very hard to do when you are my age. I have experienced everything before yet never these emotions exactly or this intensely. I must keep her by me always and keep her safe. William Compton; I want to know how he keeps finding her. It is almost as if he has had her blood but that is impossible, she would remember and if that is the case then our bond should cut such a feeble thread. I want all the facts then I want him finally dead. Eric will return soon with the some information so I try not to get too lost in the presumed machinations of one Mr. Compton.

I am relieved when Eric finally returns near dawn. He enters my dark and secured lair. He sits in a chair near the bed and just looks at her. I am curious about his thoughts; his emotions have been cycling through our bond.

"Tell me, Eric" I did not need to elaborate.

"I am in awe, master. I am amazed at the differences in you and her both. She has always been very kind to every vampire she has met but it has been her greatest fear to be attacked and either killed, bonded, or turned by a vampire. There are stipulations upon stipulations in her contract master. I am also worried because there will be repercussions, I just do not know to what extent. However, seeing you two together and how you both seem somehow right together…..." my child fumbles through his thoughts.

"There will be no repercussions. It probably would have taken Sookie time to figure out what we are to each other but she would have figured it out. My angel is very clever; I just sped up the whole process. Have you never wondered at the connections we make throughout our existence? Some connections are deep and strong others are weak and frail. Some grow and some diminish. Some start out small and others start out big. A connection one has with their true mate starts out very big, it starts out deep and strong, and it only grows. Do you understand Eric? This is not something I could have fought. I have just been more appreciative of the situation since I have been searching for this, my anchor, my mate, my one perfect connection that keeps me grounded and secured to the now and always, for two millennia. I had nearly given up on this un-life my child and the FOTS episode only confirmed my belief that I was done. She made me again, with her tears and blood. I am hers and she is mine."

I could see recognition in his eyes as he recalled the importance of one's true mate and as he understood what my intentions had been before meeting my angel. I can feel he understands that her arrival at this time in my life was no accident; no, more like a brilliantly crafted, carefully planned, keenly executed, masterfully orchestrated plan designed by fate to put my mate in my path when I was most lost and most in need.

"We are getting off course though my child. What of Mr. Compton?"

My child lowers his gaze and I know I will not like what I am too hear. "He is a member of King Edgington's court, for the last 50 years he has been the king's personal procurer. Approximately two years ago he returned to the town of his human life, Bon Temps Louisiana, claiming to wish to mainstream. This is extremely disturbing to me because this is my area but he never checked in with me during his time there. He stayed approximately six months before returning to court in Mississippi. He is known in certain circles for being quite sadistic and no one believes his mainstreaming lies. More disturbing is the fact his ancestral residence is located next to Sookie's farm. Her entire property, which is just at 100 acres, is heavily warded keeping him from entering from what we could find and her comings and goings are concealed to him; could not have even been easily glammoured from the community; part of her charm. This is probably how he locates her when she leaves the state, by glammouring airport staff around the states to report to him when she goes anywhere since he is unable to connect specifically with her in Louisiana. He has been in contact recently with his maker, Lorena Baldwin. She is a very sick vampire, child to Russell Edgington King of Mississippi, though this is not widely known. From what I already knew of Mr. Compton combined with what we have learned, I would say he intended to procure Sookie. I have tasked Pamela with going through his Bon Temps residence, perhaps we may determine if the King knew of this mission and just how much. Pamela will report to me a few hours after sunset." Anger sparked through my blood. Of course he knew of it. No one leaves the court for that length of time without express permission. I have no doubt my child will find evidence suggesting so but it is not necessary. I cannot allow her to leave my side I will return with them to Louisiana since it is safer for her there.

"What of your queen Eric? Does she know of my angel? Did she have any part in Compton's pursuit?"

"She does know of Sookie, they have met a few times when we were able to help the queen. Sookie is under contract with the vampires of Louisiana but specifically with myself; she has assisted the queen on a few occasions. Only a few know that she is a telepath or fae princess and those few keep it to themselves because it was probably discovered when she saved their lives with her talents. She keeps her secrets close master; I do not believe even I know of all she is capable. We have never revealed the extent or magnitude of her nature or talents to the queen. In any situation that includes anyone from outside my area, Sookie plays my pet. We have gone to great lengths to make our charade convincing. It is somewhat entertaining actually. You should see her act sometime, equal parts brilliance and sarcasm, it is truly wonderful."

"Thank you Eric. I am glad that you protected my angel until she came to me. I realize we could have created another elaborate façade but I wish for all to know that I have found her. I am incapable of treating her as anything but absolutely precious, even for appearances. Not that I believe anyone foolish enough to make an attempt on my bonded, but I have made a few decisions. I will return with you two to Louisiana. I will go wherever she goes. It sounds as if Louisiana is safest for her. Also, I do not trust your queen to not interfere once word reaches her of last night's events. I am going to take her throne."

Vampires do not stutter or become dumbfounded, most believe, but that is most certainly what Eric did. "Master, the throne; I thought you did not desire such responsibilities."

"When you see the throne as an anchor tied to your being, drowning you in bullshit, and responsibilities as well as supe politics; well no it does not sound appealing. However, if I reason that my being on the throne will keep Sookie safest in Louisiana for as long as she wishes to be there then I must and it will not even feel burdensome if I have her to share it with. I am sure she is a vision in a gown. I am sure she would be a voice of fairness and reason by my side. All that owe me fealty will honor her. I will give her a kingdom since I have taken hers from her with our bonding; the fae would never allow her to rule with me as mate." I feel confident in my decisions and conviction. I can feel Eric's resolve and loyalty in our bond. He will stand by me. We must strategize.


	9. Chapter 9

I feel as if I've woke in a different reality. Just days ago, Eric and I were poking fun at the clientele, and now here I am waking in the wandering, loving arms of an ancient vampire; me a fairy princess no less. I feel like I should wake and step back to where I am supposed to be but I do not want to wake from this dream. I am not complaining; I know my life has been so much more than so many others but… it was not of my choosing and it has been so hard…..lonely. I do not wish for this, whatever this is, to ever end. I pray that this feeling, this bond, is eternal as Godric said. Perhaps I was destined to meet Eric and be lead here.

The last vestiges of sleep slip from me and I give into the melody Godric is strumming from my body. Neither of us speaks a word, only moans, growls, grunts, and groans. Every touch is emphasized, every sound amplified, and we can both feel it all the way to our souls, our connection. We both find satisfaction in our fevered administrations but are still reluctant to face the night.

"I can feel your reluctance in the bond, lover. I know you can sense mine. All will be well; there is no reason to fret." He speaks confidently and softly as he continues to pet me. "I spoke with Eric last night and we have made some decisions."

"I am not sure I like the finality to your words." I give him my best skeptical look. He is not fazed and seems to even find amusement.

"Lover, already you grow to know my mind well. Let me explain, and then see if you agree." He didn't even have to ask, the smile was enough to agree to whatever he wished. He spent the next hour informing me of all the possible factions involved. Apparently Compton was more of a nuisance than even I suspected. It matters not he knows my heritage and identity, now really; Godric's public announcement made null any value that information had. What is of greater concern now is who knew? Who knew of Compton's intents, who sent him to start with, who conspired and yet may conspire against me? I am lost in contemplation when his words jar me again.

"We will rule Louisiana together." He smiles, quite pleased with himself.

"You make it sound as if it will be easy to overthrow Sophie Anne."

He laughs out loud. "It will be easier than you think. I am very old little dove and that age gives me great advantage. I am stronger and faster than all beneath me in age. My senses are even more acute and my power is nearly a visible thing. Any that dare go against me will not survive." No hint of arrogance or pride colored his voice only the cold ring of truth.

"I felt it last night. It was what caused the vampires to their knees."

"Yes."

"You will just go in their and demand her throne?"

"Not entirely but pretty close"

"Well since you seem so comfortable with pissing off royalty, I'll let you fill Niall in then."

"I am sure that is a call you should make, and very soon most probably."

We disentangled and readied ourselves for the night. I made a brief call to Claudine and filled her in on everything. To say she was surprised was a huge understatement. Grandfather was not available so I had to leave it in her dramatic hands to relay to Niall; just great.

When we were both ready Godric held my hand and pulled me close to him once more before we left. We met up with Eric at the hotel and he escorted us to the meeting room on the floor below us. I felt relaxed with Godric so close to me. Even in this small room filled with vampires I remained at ease. The only discomfort came when Godric began to pace as he spoke. Each step away from me was like a small jab. He must have felt it to because he returned to his seat next to me and claimed my hands once again.

"It is my honor to leave you all in the hands of Isabel. She has served with me for many years and will be a fair sheriff and she will lead your revenge against the Fellowship of the Sun. I am returning with my child and bonded to Louisiana." Many bowed there heads as he spoke almost in reverence, accepting his judgment as they had every other he'd made as their stead. Others tried to school their shock and surprise. "Some things may change upon first arriving so have a care and call before visiting." This subtle sentence alerted a few vampires to a deeper meaning as was evident in their shared glances. "I believe you will find my hospitality accommodating before the week is out." This last sentence must have been what many were waiting to hear, because the meeting was obviously dismissed moments after his words were spoken.

Eric, Godric, and I were all that remained of the gathering and we were heading to the elevators when the calls from the queen of Louisiana began. Apparently some wilder versions of last night's events reach her and she was quite excited. Her message hinted at whether she was confident Eric could protect me further. Silly queen, her selfish machinations sealed her fate. Godric knew she would try to use the situation as a piece of leverage for herself over me and she showed her hand before we had even returned to Louisiana. Well, we changed our flight plans just for her. First stop New Orleans.


	10. Chapter 10

Eric, as usual, arranged for us to travel in style. We exited the private jet to be swept away by a stunning Escalade limousine. Godric and Eric made no more plans or discussed any schemes on the flight; it had me a little nervous that they were so confident. I am not even aware of any back up, not that the three of us are not a force in our own right, but one should never underestimate their opponents.

Godric helps me from the vehicle. We look more like we are attending a movie premiere or awards ceremony than facing down an enemy. I have been in involved in all of this long enough to know appearances mean everything. I guess we were going for beautiful, united, and unafraid.

The Berts are at the mansion's entrance. I am sure to many others they make an intimidating presentation but to me they are just so sweet. I smile at them, step forward, and speak for our little party. "Siegbert and Wybert, it has been too long!" I launch myself at first one and then the other giving them a big hug whether they are ready or not. Neither of the ancient brutes attempts to stop me, and neither returns the hug, but Wybert grins hugely at my actions as Siegbert remains stoic. "You know Eric, and myself, but this gentleman is Godric, he is my mate, my bonded, he is MINE." Some of my light leaks out with the last word surprising everyone including myself but placing power behind my words. The Berts have always known I am different but I never showed them or told them. Their only response is, though I did not expect one at all, if possible Siegbert stands taller and more stoic and Wybert's grin widens until it nearly eats his face then they each hold open a door with a deep nod to me as they pulled them open.

Inside beasts of a different kind lay waiting to be tamed.

Rasul is waiting in the lobby to greet us and escort us to the queen. I have always liked Rasul, he is polite and laid back, well as laid back as a vampire can be. He kisses my hand then addresses Eric and surprisingly, Godric. A silent conversation passes between my ancient lover and Rasul. Rasul ushers us to the queen's court and announces us as he leads us through the doors.

"Princess Brigant of the ruling house of Faery, her bonded mate the ancient one known as Death and his child the Viking, your majesty." He bows and leaves the room closing the door behind him. His use of my title nearly bowls me over. Apparently, every supernatural creature in the realm is now aware of just exactly who and what I am. Great, just great!

"Welcome princess! Really, you should have mentioned your station before now, so I could have offered you proper accommodations for one of your station." The young, pretty, impetuous queen snarks.

"Actually, that is why we are here." Godric speaks and all eyes in the room are on him. The queen's guards all take a few steps forward.

"Really?" the queen questions, confused.

"Yes, I wish to marry my bonded, but I am sure my in laws will ask for a crown. It _is _only fair since her family offers one. Alas, I did not have one lying around, my beloved adores Louisiana, and you did mention how important propriety is, so I will take yours." His will slams out I waves bringing the vampires present to their knees just as before in Dallas.

"You can't do this!" The queen screams from her knees. "The council won't allow it!" She argues.

"Silly child, I helped create the council. They will always support my rule. It is only because I never desired it that I did not have it. I desire it now, and so I have it now." Godric moves and is in front of the wailing queen in a flash. The wailing stops and silence descends as Godric pulls the astounded queen's heart from her chest.

Never have I witnessed a more horrifying or powerful act in my life. He squeezes her heart and it turns to ash as do the rest of her remains. The guards and other supes present stood stunned and fearful. "Your new queen is Sookie and your king is Death. You and _all supernaturals_ that reside in this kingdom have 48 hours to swear fealty or relocate out of our area." He returns to my side and takes my hand kissing it. "See, it was a little harder than just walking in and asking for it." I cannot help but return his mischievous grin.


End file.
